UrW Beginner's Workthough
새 케릭터를 만들어 새로운 게임을 시작하기 먼저 게임 초기메뉴에서 CREATE A CHARACTER를 선택하여 새 게임을 시작하도록합니다. 게임에서 사용할 케릭터의 이름을 정하고, 문화(Culture)를 선택합니다. 익숙치 않은 사용자에게는 높은 수치의 생존 기술을 가진 올빼미족(Owl-Tribe)이 제일 좋을 것 입니다. 카우모족(Kaumolainen)역시 꽤 괜찮은 선택입니다. 올빼미족(Owl-Tribe)과 비교해서 전투는 강하지만, 상당히 유용한 궁술(bow)은 조금떨어지죠. 케릭터의 성별과 사진을 고릅니다. 이 둘은 게임에서 실질적인 영향은 없습니다. 시작 계절(season)을 고를 때 봄(spring)을 선택 하십시요. 물론 여름이 음식을 구하기가 보다 쉽지만 봄이야말로 목숨을 부지하기 어려울정도로 춥고 배고픈 겨울을 나기에는 가장 많은 시간을 벌어줍니다. 다음으로 좋은 케릭터를 만들기 위해 특성굴리기(reroll)을 하면됩니다. 민첩성(Agility)을 확보해서 회피술(Dodge)이 좋아지도록 하시면 좋습니다. 언리얼 월드의 케릭터는 공포증(phobias)을 가지고 있는데 될수있으면 말공포증(Equiphobia), 군중공포증(Demophobia), 광장공포증(Agoraphobia)가운데 하나를 선택하도록 합니다. 피공포증(Haemophobia), 물공포증(Hydrophobia), 고소공포증(Acrophobia), 무기공포증(Martiophobia)은 피하는것을 권합니다. 이제 보너스 수치를 활용해서 기술을 올리도록 합니다. 전투기술이 아닌것중에 0%인것이 있다면 별다른 쓸모가 없는수렵체집(Foraging)과 튜토리얼을 통해 자연히 얻게될추적(Tracking)을 제외하고 1개의 추가수치라도 찍어주는게 좋습니다. 유용하긴 하지만목조술(Woodcarving)역시 꼭 필요한것은 아닙니다. 될수 있으면 초반에 생존을 높여주는 궁술(Bow), 요리(Cookery), 그리고 낚시(Fishing)를 올리는게 좋으며, 치료술(Physician)역시 유용하게 사용될 것입니다. 군도형(Archipelago) 지역(region)을 선택합니다. 지역이 마음에 안들때는 Esc키를 눌러서 다시생성할 수 있습니다. 될수있으면 많은 마을과 넓은 드리크족(Driik) 문화를 가지면 좋습니다.(C''키를 사용해서 문화 분포를 볼 수 있음) 다음으로 ''R키를 사용해서 청녹색의 드리크족(Driik) 문화영역에 중심에 있도록 시작지를 선택합니다. 마을은 거의 이 색상별 문화영역 지도의 가운데 위치해 있습니다. 추가적으로 강옆에서 시작된다면 언리얼 월드에서 살아가는데 좀더 도움이 될것입니다. 적당한 시작 장소를 잡았다면 선택하고 다음으로 넘어갑니다. 시나리오 선택에서는 "마을(The Village)"을 선택합니다. 마을 근처에서 시작하는것이 생존에 필요한 여러가지를 얻는데 쉬울 것입니다. 게임코스로는 "야생에서 살아남기(Living in the Wild)"를 선택하면 게임에 관한 기본적인 것들을 배우면서 임무를 완수하면 다양한 보상이 주어집니다. 튜토리얼 게임 코스를 마치면,기술과 능력치 또한 오를 것 입니다. 움직여보기 게임이 시작 되면, 당신이 마을 밖에 서 있습니다. 일단, 뭘 하기전에 F5를 눌러 "야생에서 생활하기(Living in the Wild)"게임코스를 시작해 봅시다. 이번 게임코스 과제에서 수행해야할 과제 "물(Water)"를 확인했으면 F5를 다시한번 누르고 케릭터가 나오면 화살표나 키패드를 이용해서 호수근처 마을로 이동합시다. (마을은 보통 물가에 위치해 있습니다. 마을이 물가 근처가 아니면 마을 안으로 들어가게 되면 연못을 발견할수 있을겁니다. 마을에는 항상 연못이 있습니다.) 좌우 방향키는 캐릭터가 바라보는 방향의 전환, 위쪽 방향키는 바라보는 방향으로 이동, 아래쪽 방향키는 뒤로 이동입니다. 그리고 마시기''q를 하여 첫번째 과제를 마칩니다. 첫번째 과제를 성공적으로 마쳤음을 알리는 축하 메세지가 나올것입니다. 다시한번 'F5를 눌러 "가까이에서 보기(A closer look)"임무를 받읍시다. 이것은 간단하게 지도 화면에서 ''Enter''를 눌러 광역 지도(wilderness map)보기에서 지역 지도(local terrain map)보기로 전환하는 것으로 마을로 들어가서 임무를 수행할 수 있습니다. 지도가 전환되면 다음 메세지를 받게되는것을 볼 수 있을것입니다. ''F5''를 다시한번 누르고 "획득하기(Picking up)" 임무를 확인하여 나뭇가지나 돌맹이를 '';나 ',으로 집어봅시다. 팁: 특정한 명령어를 알고 싶으면 ?''키를 눌러봅시다. 이 도움말 메뉴에서 게임에서 이용되는 모든 행동과 키를 알 수 있을 것입니다. 벌목한 땔감으로 모닥불 지피기 다음 과제는 모닥불을 지피는 것(Make a fire)입니다. 우선 나무를 찾고, (만약 도끼(axe) 없이 시작하였다면, 작은 나무를 찾아야 합니다.) 근처로 가서 ''Alt+''f를 눌러 벌목(Timbercraft)메뉴를 띄웁니다. 그리고 'F'(게임 내에서는 대부분 대소문자를 구별합니다)를 누르고 나무의 위치를 선택합니다. 게임에서 자동으로 시간이 지나면서 나무를 잘라 쓰러뜨릴 것입니다.(도끼 없이 너무 큰 나무를 자르려 시도하면 나무를 자를 수 없습니다.) 기술을 쓸 수 있는 다른방법으로 'S'를 누르면 사용할 수 있는 기술 메뉴가 뜹니다. 쓰러져 있는 나무나 몇게의 얇상한 나무 몸통(slender tree trunks)이 당신 앞에 있을것입니다. 'Alt+''e''를 눌러 생존(Survival)기술중 모닥불 지피기(Build a fire)를 선택합시다. 불을 지필 방향을 쓰러뜨린 나무가 있는 방향으로 선택하면 불이 지펴질 것입니다. 기술치가 낮아 잘 지펴지지 않아도 불이 지펴질때 까지 몇번 시도하면 붙여질 것입니다. (힌트: ''r''키를 누르면 마지막으로 행동했던것을 다시 반복합니다. 이 키를 사용하면 반복적인 일을 수행할때 많은 도움이 될것입이다.) 음식만들기 불을 지폈으면, 다음 과제를 수행토록 합시다. 게임의 진행과정상 강꼬치고기(pike)를 자동으로 받게 될 것입니다. 불이 아직 타오르고 있는 동안에 불 주변에서 요리(cook)기술을 사용할 수 있습니다. ''Alt''+c'로 요리메뉴를 띄운다음에 '5'를 눌러 "생선 구이(Roasted Fish)"를 선택합시다. 연이어 뜨는 인벤토리 메뉴에서 강꼬치고기(pike)를 선택하고 'Enter를 누르면 음식을 하기 시작하게 됩니다. 음식 만들기 과제를 완수가 되었지만, 어째든 음식을 먹어야 하는게 목적이니 불에 타지 않도록 조심해야 합니다. ''-''를 누르면 자동으로 턴을 보내면서 기다리게 되는데 메시지창에 "생선 구이가 다익은것 같은 냄새를 풍긴다.(It smells like roasted pike is ready)"가 보이면 ''Esc''를 눌러 기다림을 멈춥시다. 그리고 물고기를 집으면 됩니다. 너무 오래동안 요리하게 되면 요리가 타버리고, 탄요리를 먹게 되면 병들게 되니 유의하여야 합니다. 간단한 물품 만들기 다음 과제는 나무를 하는 것(Timberwork)입니다. 이미 한번 해봤기 때문에 어렵지 않게 할 수 있을것입니다. 다만 얇상한 나무 몸통(slender tree trunk)를 만들수 있는 작은 나무를 고르도록 합시다. 진행시 "날이선 무기(cutting weapon)"대신에 "도끼(axe)"를 요구한다면 너무 큰 나무를 고른 것입니다. 나무를 찍어 쓰러뜨린 것만으로도 이미 임무는 완수한 것인데, 다음을 위해 다음 얇상한 나무몸통(slender tree trunk)을 집을 수 있을만큼 집어봅시다. 다음과제는 이것을 가지고 지팡이(staff)를 만드는 것(Do it yourself)이다. 만들기M'를 선택하고 '1''' "목재품(Wooden Items)"을 선택합시다자. 그리고 2'' "지팡이(staff)"를 선택하면 됩니다. 이때 얼마나 많은 지팡이를 만들지 물어보는데 지펴논 모닥불이 땔감이 필요할것 같아 한두개의 불쏘시게를 남겨둔다 하더라도, 기본적으로 재료(얇상한 나무 몸통)를 들고있는 만큼 지정하면 됩니다. 다음으로 재료인 얇상한 나무몸통을 인벤토리에서 선택하면 지팡이를 만들기 시작합니다. 이제 훌륭히 "스스로 만들어보기(Do it yourself)"과제를 끝마쳤습니다. 그러나 우리는 한발짝 더나가서 지팡이를 투창(javelin)으로 만들어봅시다. 투창은 교환하기에 매우 좋은 물품이면서도 필요한 재료는 불과 지팡이밖에 없습니다. 투창은 상대적으로 교환용 물품중 무거운 측에 속하고 게임이 진행됨에 따라 목재 사발(wooden bowl)를 만들기 시작할 텐데 이것은 도끼(axe)가 필요할뿐아니라 무게는 거의 없지만 투창보다 약간 비싼 축에 속하기 때문입니다. 어찌됬든 일단 지금은 투창을 만들어 보도록 합시다. 창꼬치(pike) 구이를 하던 불이 아직 남아있으면 그 근처로 갑시다. 불이 꺼졌다면 나무를 해서 새불을 지피도록 합시다. 불 옆으로 왔다면 제작''M메뉴에서 "무기(Weapons)", "투창(Javelin)"을 선택하고 가지고 있는 지팡이만큼 투창을 만들면 됩니다. 물물교환 다음과제는 낚시(Fishing)입니다. 낚시를 하기 위해서는 풍부한 수량을 가진 못이나 강을 찾으러 마을을 떠나야 할 수도 있습니다. 따라서 마을을 떠나기 전에, 마을을 탐색하고 우리의 새로운 투창으로 쓸만한 것을 살 것입니다. 가게를 찾으세요. 문 밖에 어떤 물품을 취급하는지 그림으로 표시 되어 있기 때문에 가게를 쉽게 찾을 수 있을것입니다. 무기상점에는 칼, 상품 보관소에는 장갑 등이 그려져 있습니다. 가게 안에는 물품과 점원이 있을 것입니다. 그림 만으로는 무엇을 파는지 확신할 수 없을수도 있는데, 그럴때에는 살펴보기(Look) 명령을 활용할 수 있을것입니다. F3이나 /''를 눌러서 커서가 나오게 하고, 숫자 패드나 마우스를 통해서 원하는 위치를 선택하여 마우스 클릭을 하거나 ''Enter를 누르면 커서가 있는 타일에 대한 설명을 얻을 수 있습니다. 이 명령은 상당히 쓸모 있으며, 많이 사용하게 될 것입니다. 당신은 이것을 사람에게 이용해서 그들이 무엇을 가지고 있고 무엇을 교환할 수 있을지 알 수 있습니다. 무엇을 살 것인가는 여러분이 어떤 장비를 가지고 있는지에 따라 크게 달라집니다. 만약 도끼를 가지고 있지 않다면, 도끼는 다양한 작업을 하는데에 필요한 물품이기 때문에 반드시 우선적으로 구매해야 합니다. 만약 이미 도끼(axes)를 가지고 있다면, 활(bow)과 화살(arrow)을 구해야 할 것입니다. 만약 이미 가지고 있거나 구할 수 없다면, 삽(shovel)을 찾도록 합시다. 만약 삽을 구할 수 없다면, 끈(cord)으로 바꿀 수 있는 약간의 옷을 구하도록 합시다. 살것을 결정했으면 줍기 명령을 하면 됩니다. 당신은 이제 거래(trade)화면을 보게 될 것이다. 언리얼 월드는 물물교환 경제이기 때문에, 무언가를 얻기 위해서는 인벤토리에 있는 아이템을 제공해야 합니다. 1''을 눌러 인벤토리 메뉴가 뜨도록 하고투창을 선택합시다. 몇개를 제공할 것인지 물어볼 것입니다 - 한개면 충분하겠죠! 거래 창이 녹색으로 바뀐다면, 당신이 제시한 것이 거래하기 충분하다는 뜻입니다. 그렇지 않다면 다른 투창을 제시해서 반복하세요. 만약 조건이 맞기 전에 투창이 모자란다면, 물건이 너무 비싼 것입니다. 다른것을 고르거나 투창을 더 만드세요. 충분히 구매해서 안정감있는 상태로 마을을 떠나서 ''Enter 를 눌러서 멀리보기(zoom out)를 합시다. 당신은 일단 근처의 사람들로부터 충분히 걸어나와야 할 것입니다. 나무 타기 자 이제 월드 맵으로 돌아왔고, 이제 낚시를 할만한 물가를 찾아야 합니다. 타운 근처에 있겠지만, 없다면, 찾아야 하겠지요. 가장 쉬운 방법은 나무에 올라서 주변을 살피는 것입니다. 나무 타기는 Alt + m''를 누르면 되고,마찬가지로 방향키를 이용해 올라갈 나무를 선택하시면 됩니다. (나무를 타다가 떨어지면 캐릭터가 다칩니다. 하지만 운이 아주 나쁘지만 않다면, 당신을 죽일 정도는 아닐 겁니다. 성공할 때까지 시도하세요.) 나무타기를 성공 했다면 방향키를 눌러 주위를 둘러볼 수 있게됩니다. 내려오는 것은''Esc 를 누르시면 됩니다. 나무를 오르는 것은 지도를 "채워 넣는" 가장 좋은 방법입니다. 아무튼 주위에 물가가 있을 테고, 없을 확률은 정말 낮으니, 찾을 때까지 계속해서 나무에 올라 보세요. 낚시하기 이제, 물 근처로 다가가서 엔터를 눌러 줌인 합시다. 당신은 아마 호숫가에 서 있는 자신을 발견하게 될 것입니다. 호숫가로 걸어가서, Alt + g''를 누르세요. 1을 눌러 "Active fishing(낚시하기)"를 선택하고 인벤토리에 있는 낚싯대를 선택하세요. 한두 시간 동안 낚시를 할 것입니다. 아무것도 잡지 못했다고 실망하지 마세요. 어쨌든간에 낚시하기는 음식을 얻기에 아주 좋은 방법은 아니니까요. 뭔가 잡았다면, 당신이 할 수 있는 한 빨리 요리하십시오. 아마 당신은 절대로 음식이 너무 많아 곤란한 지경에 이르지 못 할 테니까요. 안식처 짓기 당신의 다음 과제는 안식처를 짓는 것이며, 지금쯤이면 해가 저물고 있을테니 아주 좋은 선택입니다. 안식처는 비를 피하는데 아주 유용합니다. 어쨋거나 비가 오는데 밖에서 잘 수는 없으니까요. 가문비나무(크리스마스 트리 만드는.. 그거.)를 찾으세요, 전형적인 상록수처럼 생겼습니다. 가까이 다가가서, ''Alt + e'' 를 눌러 survival(생존) 스킬 메뉴를 불러오고, ''C를 눌러 나무에서 가지/잔가지를 떼어내기(Cut branches/twigs off from a tree)를 선택하고, 잔가지를 떼어낼 나무가 있는 방향의 방향키를 누르세요. 자, 이제 그것들은 당신 발 밑에 놓여있을 것입니다. 20개가 모일 때까지 잔가지를 수집하세요. 이제, 다른 작은 나무를 찾아 쓰러뜨리세요. 3개의 가는 나무 몸통(Slender tree trunk)를 집어들고 안식처를 짓고싶은 장소를 찾은 다음, d''rop 을 눌러 잔가지와 가는 나무 몸통들을 버리세요. 얼마나 버리냐고 물을 필요 없습니다. 다 버리세요. 재료들이 전부 땅에 놓였으면, 다시 ''Alt + e''를 눌러 생존 스킬 메뉴를 불러오세요. 그리고 이번에는 Construct a ''S''helter를 누르고, 짓고싶은 방향으로 키패드를 누르면, 당신의 캐릭터가 알아서 할 겁니다. 이제 좋은 잠자리가 생겼군요. 이쯤이면 아마 저녁(evening)이거나 늦저녁(late evening)일 것이고, 당신의 캐릭터는 그의 첫 날의 모험 때문에 지치고 허기졌을 것입니다. 안식처로 들어가(그냥 위로 걸어가면 됩니다. 참 쉽죠?) ''E''at를 눌러 전에 준비한 음식을 먹고, 목이 마르면 물도 좀 마시도록 하세요. 아직 저녁이 되기 전이라도, 지금 자 두는 것이 좋습니다. 계속해서 깨어있을 수도 있지만, 당신 캐릭터의 수면 주기를 망칠 것이고, 대낮에 깨어나 자정이 될 때까지 지치지 않을 것입니다. 아마 야행성 캐릭터를 바라고 있다면 나쁜 일은 아니지만, 일반적으로 당신이 깨어 있을 때 많은 햇빛을 받아두는 것이 생존에 더 도움이 될 겁니다. 이제 ''#와 S''를 눌러 잠을 청하세요. 당신은 이제 언리얼 월드의 첫 날에서 살아남았습니다! 의식으로 영령들을 달래기 좋은 아침입니다. 필요하다면 아침을 좀 먹도록 하세요. 당신의 다음 과제는 언리얼 월드의 영령들과 교류하는 것입니다. ''F4를 눌러 당신의 의식 화면을 불러오세요. 의식들은 당신 캐릭터와 많은 관련이 있습니다. 당신은 게임을 하면서 더 많은 의식을 배울 수 있겠지만, 지금은 오로지 두 개 뿐일 겁니다. 가급적이면 제물이 없는 의식들을 고르세요. 어쨌거나 지금은 당신이 음식들(일반적으로 당신이 제물로 바쳐야할 그것)을 소비하길 원치 않을 것이며, 엉뚱한 걸 바쳐서 영령들을 화나게 만들고 싶지 않을 것이니까요.(예를 들면, 제물로 어떤 것을 바치던간에, 물고기를 제물로 바치는 것은 물의 영을 빡돌게 할 거에요.) 지금 그 의식이 쓸모없다 하더라도(다시 예를 들면, 피를 멈추는 의식을 당신이 피흘리지 않고 있을 때 하거나.) 그런 것에 관계없이 과제를 완료할 수 있을 겁니다. 만약 당신이 "철의 서약(The Oath Of Iron)"과 남은 투창을 갖고 있다면, 지금이 투창에 "마술을 걸기에" 이상적인 순간입니다. 철의 서약은 무기에 힘과 정확성을 증가시켜줄 것이고, 조금 있다가 당신이 사냥을 하게 되었을 때, 이것은 정말이지 큰 도움이 될 것입니다. "수호령 영접(Greet The Supernatural Guardian)" 또한 영령들을 만족시킬 수 있는 만능 의식입니다. 언리얼 월드에서 영령들과 방치 플레이를 하는 것은 그다지 좋은 생각이 아닙니다. 재밌어보이기는 하지만, 영령들은 그런 취향이 아니므로, 화가 나서 당신이 잘 때 죽이려고 야생 동물을 보내거나, 잘 때 당신을 질병에 걸리게 할 겁니다. 그들을 방치하거나 "악한" 행동(묻지마 살인, 식인행위, 광범위 벌목, 묻지마 살인 후 엄청난 불을 지펴 그 시체를 구워먹기 등등)을 한다면, 그들이 당신에게 등을 돌리게 될 것이고, 게임이 꽤나 어려워 질 것입니다. 또한, 그들을 위해 아무것도 제물로 바치지 않고 바라기만 한다면, 이것 또한 그들이 당신을 싫어하게 되는 확실한 이유가 될 것입니다. 아마 가끔씩, 당신은 새로운 의식들을 수여받게 될 것입니다. 물론 그들을 얻기 전에, 마을을 방문한 뒤 현자, 치료사, 혹은 주술사를 찾아가세요. 그들은 어떻게 그 의식들을 사용하는지 가르쳐 줄 것입니다. 사냥 준비 이 시점에서, 당신은 언리얼 월드의 기본(아이템 만들기, 불 지피기, 안식처와 물가 찾기, 낚시...)을 알고 있을 겁니다. 당신의 다음 과제는 갖춰진 장비에 따라 며칠이 걸릴 수도 있으니, 배운 기술들을 활용해서 그 때까지 살아남으세요. 당신의 다음에 할 일은 월드 맵에서 트랙킹기술을 사용해 동물을 찾는 것이며, 이 일을 위해 어느정도의 트랙킹 기술을 얻었을 것입니다. 동물을 찾았으면 죽여야 하므로, 이제 사냥을 준비하는 시간을 좀 가져 봅시다. 사냥감을 찾는 일은 시간이 걸리며, 당신은 아마 문명으로부터 멀리 돌아다녀야 할 것이므로, 찾으러 나가기 전에 충분한 음식이 필요할 것입니다. 물은... 뭐, 아무데나 널려있으니까요. 음식을 위해 낚시와 투창 거래를 계속하세요. 사냥을 하려면, 당신은 원거리 무기가 필요할 것입니다. 대부분의 동물들은 위험을 감지하면 도망치기 시작할 것이고, 근접 무기로는 절대로 잡을 수 없을 테니까요. 철의 서약과 함께하는 투창이 정말이지 완벽하지만, 철의 서약이 없으면, 당신은 활과 화살이 필요할 것입니다. 결과적으로 지금은 활과 화살을 원하게 되겠지만, 아무튼, 나가서 활과 화살을 얻어 보도록 하세요. 이미 가지고 있다면, 좋습니다! 다음 단계로 넘어가세요. 만약 당신이 갖고 있지 않다면, 그리고 사려고 해도 찾을 수가 없다면, 달리 방법이 있습니까? 만들어야지. 다음의 재료가 필요할 겁니다 : * 도끼 * 칼 * 가는 나무 몸통 * 화살 몸체로 쓸 나뭇가지 * 화살촉으로 쓸 작은 돌멩이 몇 개 * 활에 쓸 옷감 2 파운드, 화살 각각에 쓸 옷감 반 파운드(파운드는 인벤토리에서 lbs로 표시됨.) 도끼는 거의 대부분의 캐릭터가 시작할때부터 가지고 있으니만큼 얻기 쉽지만, 만약 아니라면, Driik 마을에서 찾을 수 있을 겁니다. 조각 도끼가 이상적입니다. 모든 캐릭터들이 칼을 가지고 시작하므로, 뭐, 넘어가고. 작은 나무들이야 어디에나 있고, 가는 나무 몸통을 얻는 법은 이미 알고 있으니... 패스. 나뭇가지들은 떨어져 있기도 하지만, 나무에서 꺾어내는게 더 효과적인 방법이지요. 당신은 가문비나무가 아닌 어느 나무에서나 Alt+''e로 생존 기술 메뉴를 불러낸 다음 'C'ut branches/twigs from a tree를 선택해서 얻을 수 있습니다. 당신이 화살촉으로 쓸 작은 돌멩이들은, 찾아다니면서 주워야 합니다. 꽤 흔하고, 작은 돌멩이들처럼 생겼죠. (화면을 보라, 화면을!) 더 크고 무거운 돌들(Stones)과 혼동하지 마세요. 작은 돌멩이들(rocks)만이 화살촉으로 쓰일 수 있습니다. 아마 옷감이야말로 가장 구하기 어려운 재료일 겁니다. 옷감으로서 이상적인 재료는 (당신이 아직 잡지 못한) 동물로부터 얻는 가죽이지만, Njerpez 전사들이 입은 옷으로부터 구할 수도 있습니다. 뭐, 둘 다 아직이군요. 당신이 지금 입은 옷을 풀어헤쳐서 쓸 수도 있지만, 아마 당신이 가진 단 하나의 방어구에게 그러기는 싫을 겁니다. 이런 게임 초반에, 할 수 있는 가장 좋은 방법은 그냥 던져져있는 옷들을 사서 끈으로 풀어헤치는 것입니다. 이런 일에 가장 이상적인 아이템은 모피 망토(fur cloak)이지요. 모피 망토들은 겨우 투창 3개의 값어치밖에 하지 않으며, 14 파운드의 옷감을 제공하므로 필요한 모든 것들을 하고 난 뒤에도 여전히 입고 다닐 수 있습니다. 모든 재료들을 모았다면, 이제 활과 몇 개의 화살을 만들 차례입니다. 'M'ake 를 눌러 메뉴를 불러온 다음 '2'를 눌러 "잡동사니(Miscellaneous Items)"로 들어간 다음 '2'를 다시 눌러 "원시적인 끈."을 선택해 필요한 만큼 숫자를 적어넣고(적어도 5개, 가급적이면 더 많이), 옷감을 선택하세요. 다음으로, 활을 만들 차례입니다. 만약 당신이 조각 도끼를 갖고 있지 않다면 활을 만드는데 꽤나 많은 시간이 소요될 것이므로, 꼭 아침에 만들도록 하고, 시작하기 전에 배부르고 목마르지 않도록 하세요. 만약 당신이 배고픔이나 목마름으로 인해 하던 일을 멈추게 된다면, 처음부터 다시 해야 합니다. 'M'ake를 눌러 메뉴를 불러낸 다음 '5'를 눌러 "무기(Weapon)" 항목으로 들어가 '3'를 눌러 "작은 활"을 만드세요. 가는 나무 몸통과 4개의 끈이 필요할 겁니다. 이제 작으나마 활을 가졌으니, 화살을 만들 차례입니다. 'M'ake을 눌러 메뉴를 불러낸 다음 다시 '5''를 눌러 "무기(weapon)" 항목으로 들어가 4'를 눌러 "화살(Arrow)"를 선택하세요. 당신이 만들고 싶은 만큼(한 개당 옷감과, 돌멩이와, 나뭇가지가 필요합니다) 숫자를 적어넣고, 나뭇가지, 돌멩이, 끈을 눌러 만들기 시작하세요. 이제 활과 화살과, 사냥 준비가 된 당신이 여기 있군요! 부상 관리하기 몇몇 순간에 당신은 부상을 좀 얻게 될 것입니다. 뭐, 흔한 일이지요. 게임 초반에는, 아마도 나무에서 떨어져 생기는 타박상이겠지만, 안타깝게도 언리얼 월드에는 부상에 쓰는 약초가 없습니다. 부상을 치료하는 방법은 오직 시간밖에는 없지요. 부상들은 자연적으로 치유되며, 매일 아침에 부상이 단계적으로 악화되거나 낫게 됩니다. 만약 당신이 부상당했다면, ''# 를 누르고 W''를 눌러 부상 화면을 살펴보세요. 부상의 상세 설명과 함께 부상 정도를 볼 수 있습니다. 부상의 상태에 그 정도를 나타내주는 색깔 있는 직사각형이 없다면, 당신은 그 부상을 처리해서 더 빨리 낫게 할 수 있습니다. 물론, 부상을 처리하는 방법은 그 종류에 따라 다릅니다. 대부분의 부상은 상처를 씻을 물과 붕대가 필요합니다. 붕대를 만들기 위해서는 옷감이 필요합니다. 붕대는 ''M''ake를 눌러 나오는 메뉴에서 "잡동사니(Miscellaneous Items)"에 위치해 있으며, 붕대를 만드려는데 옷감이 없다면 당신이 입은 옷을 풀어헤쳐서 쓸 수도 있습니다. 사냥 나서기 비교적 부상이 적고 또 필요한 보급품들이 다 갖춰져 있으면, 이제 나가서 게임을 시작할 차례입니다. 시간이 좀 걸리므로, 아무것도 찾지 못했다고 너무 낙심하지 마십시다. 두 기술이 당신을 도와줄 겁니다. 바로 등반과 추적술이지요. 나무에 오르게 되면, 주변 지역을 살펴볼 수 있을 것이고, 꽤나 큰 게임들을 찾을 수 있을 겁니다. 찾았다면(절대로 곰이나 살쾡이 혹은 늑대에게 "게임을 시작하지." 하지 마세요. 셋 다 당신을 죽일 수도 있습니다.) 나무에서 내려와 당신이 동물을 봤던 지역까지 걸어간 다음, ''Alt + k''를 눌러 추적술을 사용해 흔적을 찾으세요. 어쩌면, 당신은 동물을 봤던 장소에서 바로 그들과 맞닥뜨리는 행운을 경험할지도 모릅니다. 이제 다음 과제로 넘어가면, 이런 문구가 보일 겁니다 : 야생동물을 찾아라(find some wildlife). 당신은 이미 그 야생동물을 따라가고 있으니, 이건 정말이지 쉬울 겁니다. 추적술을 사용해 동물이 있는 방향을 따라가세요. 흔적을 따라가고, 반복하고, 만나면 됩니다. 참 쉽죠?(흔적을 놓쳤다면, 나무를 오르는 것부터 다시 시작하면 됩니다!) 사냥감을 찾아 지역 맵으로 들어가게 됐다면, 당신은 다음 과제를 받을 겁니다. 죽여주는 것 말이죠(make a kill)! 그러니 이제, 이 불쌍한 친구를 죽여 봅시다. 처음 할 일은 나무 사이로 숨어들어가 ''h''ide를 눌러 몸을 숨기는 것입니다. 동물이 멀리 떨어져 있을수록 당신이 숨어있는 것을 발견할 확률이 줄어듭니다. 성공적으로 몸을 숨겼다면, 활을 장착할 때입니다. ''w를 눌러 장착 화면을 불러온 뒤 활을 선택하세요. 당신은 무기든 도구든간에 한 번에 두 가지만 장착해놓을 수 있습니다. 한 손에 하나씩요. 활을 사용해야 할 때는, 화살을 위해 한 손을 비워둬야 합니다. 두 손에 다 뭔가 들고 있을때는, T''를 눌러 하나를 집어넣으세요. 이제 사냥감을 향해 숨죽여 이동하세요, 나무들에 몸을 밀착하는걸 잊지 마세요. 개방된 지역으로 나가게 된다면, 사냥감이 당신을 볼 터이고, 다시 숨어야 하고, 여러모로 귀찮은 일이 발생하게 될 것입니다. 사냥감이 당신을 볼 수 있을 때는 사냥감을 향해 전진하지 마세요. 이 수줍은 친구가 당황해서 달아나기 시작할 겁니다. 목표물에게 충분히 접근하게 되면(화면의 1/4 정도), 이제 쏴서 죽일 시간입니다. ''t를 눌러 던지기/발사하기에서 당신의 화살 혹은 투창을 선택하고, 커서를 옮겨 목표물에 조준한 뒤 Enter를 누르세요. 이제, 오른쪽에 창 하나가 뜰 것입니다 : 머리Head, 몸통Body, 팔Arms(앞발), 혹은 다리Legs(뒷발). 당신이 어디를 목표로 삼을 것인지에 관한 물음이지요. 머리는 맞추기 어렵지만, 가장 치명적인 부위에 맞게 됩니다. 몸통은 맞추기 가장 쉽지만, 치명적인 일격이 성공하지 않는다면 상처입히기 힘들 것입니다. 팔과 다리는 치명적이지는 않겠지만 사냥감이 그 곳을 다쳐 도망갈 수 없도록 만듭니다. 맞출 자신이 없다면, 그냥 몸통을 겨냥하세요. 당신이 엄청나게 운이 좋아서 원샷 원킬을 달성하지 못한다면, 사냥감이 아마 당신을 발견하게 될 것입니다. 절대 그냥 보내지 마세요! 다시 t''hrow를 눌러 다른 화살이나 투창을 던지고, 사냥감이 죽거나 화면을 벗어나기 전까지 멈추지 마십시오. 사냥감이 화면을 벗어나면, ''R''unning을 눌러 달려 그 뒤를 따라가세요! 따라잡으면, 다시 쏘십시오!(만약 사슴같이 큰 사냥감이라면, ''h를 눌러 발자국을 계속해서 따라가 다시 가까이 다가간 뒤 쏘는 것도 좋습니다.) 사냥감의 흔적을 놓치게 되면, 다시 R''을 눌러 달리기를 멈춘 뒤 월드맵으로 줌 아웃 하십시오. 사냥감이 도망가버렸습니다. 하지만 낙담하지 말고, 다른 사냥감을 찾아 다시 시도하세요. 사냥 중에, 아마 사냥감을 쓰러뜨리거나 심각한 손상을 주게 될 것입니다. 그렇게 되면, 당신은 사냥감을 맞출 기회가 부쩍 늘어날 것입니다. 그러나 이 말은 곧 근접 거리에서 당신 손으로 사냥감을 쓰러뜨릴 수 있다는 말과도 같지요! 사냥감에게 가까이 다가가서 ''1을 눌러 당신이 1번으로 장착한 무기로 공격하거나, 2''를 눌러 다른 손에 든 무기로 공격할 수도 있습니다. 이도 저도 아니라면 ''0을 눌러 요단강 익스프레스 펀치나 친구여 잘 가거라 킥을 선사할 수도 있습니다. 아무튼 근접거리에서 공격하게 되면, 공격할 타입을 선택하게 되고(치기blunt, 찌르기pierce, 차기kick 등등) 그 뒤 공격할 부위를 선택하게 됩니다. 3''을 눌러 전에 한 공격과 같은 공격을 할 수도 있습니다. 이 모든 것들이 몇 번의 시도와 약간의 운에 결정나겠지만, 뭔가 죽이게 될 때까지 시도하세요. 상한, 혹은 탄 음식에 의한 상처 축하합니다, 당신은 첫 사냥을 마쳤습니다! 이제 당신은 동물에게서 가죽과 고기를 얻을 수 있습니다. 가장 먼저 할 일은 동물 시체에서 가죽을 얻는 일입니다. 만약 당신이 가죽을 벗기기 전에 동물 시체를 도축한다면, 동물의 가죽을 얻을 수 없을 겁니다. 당신이 사냥하는데 쓴 화살(UrW_arrow) 혹은 자벨린(UrW_javelin)을 다시 회수하고, ''Alt + j'' 키를 눌러 Hideworking(UrW_Hideworking) 메뉴를 띄운 후 ''S를 눌러 인벤토리 안의 칼(knife)을 사용해 가죽을 벗깁니다. 당신의 스킬에 따라, 당신은 형편없거나 아주 능숙하게 작업할 것이고 그것은 가죽의 가치에 영향을 미칩니다. 동물의 가죽을 벗겼다면, 이제 고기를 자를 시간입니다. #'' 키를 누른 후 ''C를 누르면 시체를 고기로 도축하고 그 고기와 지방을 얻을 것입니다. 만약 당신이 "일반 희생제(UrW_General Sacrifice)" 나 "다음 사냥감을 위한 희생제(UrW_Sacrifice For A Newly Killed Animal)" 의식을 알고 있다면, 지금이 영혼들에게 당신이 사냥으로 얻은 자른 고기(UrW_cuts)의 일부로 제사를 올려 그들을 달래기 좋은 시간입니다. 만약 당신이 매우 운이 좋아서 숫사슴(UrW_stag)과 같은 큰 동물을 사냥했다면, 당신은 아마도 지금쯤 무거운 수백개의 자른 고기(UrW_cuts) 때문에 움직일 수 없을 것입니다. 만약 그런 일이 일어난다면, 당신은 많은 고기 조각들을 바닥에 떨어뜨린 뒤 불을 피워서(만약 당신이 충분한 고기를 가지고 있다면, 당신은 그것을 연료로 쓸 수도 있을 겁니다.)그 가까이에서 많은 고기를 요리할 수도 있습니다. 당신이 고기와 가죽을 얻었다면, 이제 다시 마을을 향해 돌아갈 시간입니다. 그곳에서 당신은 가죽을 무두질하거나 고기와 가죽을 거래해서 좀 더 좋아질 수 있을 겁니다. 동물 가죽은 그 자체로는 어떤 가치도 없습니다. 그리고 당신은 가죽을 가공하고 무두질하지 않으면 그것으로 아무것도 할 수 없을 것입니다. 가공은 당신이 정말로 무두질을 하길 원한다면 거쳐야 하는 단계입니다. 그러나, 당신이 가죽을 햇볕에 건조시키는 하루동안 마을 사람들이 그것을 집어간다고 해도 아무도 막지 못하기 때문에, 당신은 마을에서 무두질을 하고싶지 않을 것입니다. 당신은 마을 밖 가까운 물가로 찾아가 그곳에서 무두질을 하는것이 좋을 겁니다. 장소를 기억하는 좋은 방법으로는, 당신이 가죽을 무두질하는 장소 옆에 쉘터(UrW_shelter)를 지어두면 월드맵에서도 그 장소를 알 수 있으므로 당신은 그 장소를 잃어버리지 않을 것입니다. 가죽을 무두질하기 위해서, 당신은 물과 무두질 재료(UrW_tanning material)가 필요할 것입니다. 동물의 지방이나 로완/엘더 나무껍질(UrW_bark)만이 게임 속에서 유효한 무두질 재료입니다. 보통 죽은 동물에게서 무두질하기에 충분한 양의 지방을 떼어낼 수 있고, 그러니 지금부터 그걸 시도해보시면 됩니다. 물가까지 걸어간 뒤 Alt + j'' 키를 눌러 Hideworkig(UrW_Hideworking) 메뉴를 띄우고 ''T를 누릅니다. 그런 다음 동물 가죽을 선택한 뒤, 무두질 재료로 동물 지방을 선택합니다 만약 지방을 선택한 후 게임 텍스트로 "그 정도로 충분하지 않습니다. 당신은 더 필요합니다." 가 뜬다면 Esc 로 무두질 메뉴 밖으로 나온 뒤 나무껍질(UrW_bark)을 찾기 위해 로완이나 엘더 나무를 찾아야 할 것입니다. 목공(UrW_Timbercraft)메뉴를 띄우기 위해 Alt + f'' 를 누른 후 ''P으로 나무에서 껍질을 벗겨낼 수 있습니다. 당신은 2파운드 무게의 나무 껍질을 얻을 수 있고, 그것은 무두질하기에 충분할 것입니다. 그리고 무두질을 다시 진행할 때, 나무 껍질을 동물 지방의 대신으로 쓸 수 있습니다. Congratulations, you've made your first kill! Now you need to get the hide and meat from the animal. The first thing you should do to an animal carcass is skin it. If you butcher an animal for meat before skinning it, you will ruin its skin. Walk up to your kill and retrieve any UrW_arrows or UrW_javelins left in the body, and then press Alt + j'' to bring up the UrW_Hideworking menu and ''S''kin the animal with your knife. Depending on your skill, you may do a poor or excellent job of skinning the animal--this will affect the value of its hide. Once the animal is skinned, it's time to cut it up for meat. Press ''# and then C''ut a carcass for meat to butcher it and pick up its meat and fat. If you have the "UrW_General Sacrifice" or "UrW_Sacrifice For A Newly Killed Animal" rituals, now would be a good time to appease the spirits by sacrificing some of the UrW_cuts of meat you receive from the kill. If you were lucky enough to kill something big like a UrW_stag, you may be now weighed down with hundreds of UrW_cuts of meat and unable to move. If this happens, you should drop a large portion of it and start a fire with it (If you have enough meat, you can use it as fuel for a fire) and then cook some more meat on top of it. Once you've got your meat and hide, it's time to head back toward civilization. There you can process your hide and trade it and/or your meat for better goods. An animal skin by itself is worth nothing, and you can't make goods with it either; you'll have to cure or tan the skin first. Curing is only a stop-gap measure; what you really want to do is tan the skin. However, you don't want to tan the skin in town; you'll have to leave it out in the sun to dry for at least a day and the townspeople will pick up anything that's not nailed down. You should go to a nearby body of water outside of town and tan the skin there. For good measure, build a UrW_shelter where you tan the skin so the location will show up on your World Map and you don't lose track of it. To tan an animal skin, you need water and UrW_tanning material. Animal fat or Rowan/Alder UrW_bark are the only types of acceptable tanning material in the game. Usually a dead animal will leave enough fat to tan its own skin, so let's try that for now. Walk up to the shore and press ''Alt + j'' to bring up the UrW_Hideworking menu and ''T''an the animal skin. Then select your animal skin, followed by the animal's fat as your tanning material. If after you select the fat the game tells you "That wasn't enough. You need more," then cancel out of the Tanning menu with the ''Esc key and find yourself a Rowan or Alder tree; you'll need its UrW_bark. Pull up the UrW_Timbercraft menu with Alt + f'' and ''P''eel bark from a tree. You'll get two pounds of bark, which is more than enough to tan anything. Then repeat the tanning process, but using the bark instead of (or in addition to) the animal fat. The game will tell you how many days it will take for the skin to tan; in the meantime let's go process the meat from your kill. If you killed something small like a UrW_fox you may just want to roast its meat, but if you killed something large like a forest reindeer, it will have given you enough meat that you will never be able to eat it all before it spoils. The solution to this is to smoke the meat so that it will last a few months. If you are lucky enough to have found a town with bags of salt, you can also use the salt to preserve the meat. (though not for as long) Head back to town and find a house with a UrW_fireplace, preferably a UrW_sauna as they're small. If you don't have any, you'll want to make one UrW_cord for each 19 UrW_cuts of raw meat you have as well. Pick up a slender tree trunk (chop a tree down if you need to) and then drop it on the ground in front of the fireplace and ''m''ove it into the fireplace directly. Then start a fire in the fireplace. With the fireplace burning, you are now ready to smoke some meat. Stand in front of the fireplace, pull up the Cooking menu with ''Alt + c'', and pick ''3 for "Smoked Meat." Select your animal cuts and then press Space when prompted for how many cuts you want to cook. Type in "19" and press Enter--this is the greatest number of cuts you can smoke with a single UrW_cord. Then select your UrW_cord, and you will smoke the meat. Repeat this until you've started smoking all of your meat. (You may want to roast a dozen or so cuts for immediate consumption though) You'll note that the smoked meat is now on the ground and will be ready in a few weeks. You can come back and retrieve them when they're done; however the problem of sticky-fingered townspeople remains, though they won't steal your meat until it's done cooking. Eventually you will want to smoke all your meat in your own cabin, but since you don't have one yet, you'll have to use the town in the meantime. If you don't want to deal with thieving townspeople, there is a semi-exploit way to keep them from taking your food. By building a UrW_fence over the door to the sauna, you can keep people out, though you can use your UrW_Climbing skill to climb over the fence and get in. To do this you will first need a slender tree trunk, and then by M''aking wooden items you can make several wooden stakes. Then by ''M''aking Buildings and Constructions and selecting ''N for fence and building it over the door, you will create an isolated building that no townspeople can ever enter, protecting its contents from theft. Trapping Now it's time to learn to set traps. UrW_Traps, while unreliable, are one of the best ways of catching game in the UnReal World, especially in UrW_winter, so they're a good thing to learn to make. The next task in the game course is just to set a trap, but we're going to go one step further and build a full-blown trap fence. There are many different types of traps, and each one is designed to trap a different type of game. We're going to make a UrW_trap pit to catch large game like deer, and a big deadfall trap. So to complete this task you will need the following items: * A knife * An axe * A UrW_cord or UrW_rope * A UrW_shovel * 10 UrW_stones (not UrW_rocks) * Meat (preferably raw, but any will work) for bait You probably already have a knife and an axe, and you already learned how to make cords. You can find stones lying around--they look like a single large rock. The only thing you might not have right now is a shovel. The village probably has one for sale. In case it doesn't, don't worry about it--just skip over the UrW_trap pit part for now, and try it again later when you find a shovel. To have any chance of trapping game, you need to put your trap fence in an appropriate area. In or right next to the village does not qualify. Once you have all your supplies, find an area on the world map at least 500 meters from the village that has a lake or river near it. While you can catch game anywhere, you may have greater success trapping near a water source. Zoom into the local map and walk up to the shore. The idea of a trap fence is to force game through trapped choke-points in a line of obstacles. Trees and boulders can be used for this, and you can build a UrW_fence from UrW_wooden stakes (see above about theft-proofing houses to learn about fences) to create your own man-made obstacles. So try and find a line of trees and rocks near the shoreline. At the end of this line, you're going to build your trap. Our first trap will be a spiked pit-trap. UrW_Trap pits will immobilize but not usually hurt any game that falls in; putting sharp spikes at the bottom will injure and maybe even kill it. Before you build your pit trap you will need to make 6 UrW_wooden stakes and gather 10 UrW_branches, 10 spruce twigs, and 3 slender tree trunks. Walk one tile away from where you want to build your pit and a''pply your UrW_shovel in the direction of where you want to dig. You will dig a pit. Then select ''M''ake and pick ''3 for "Traps." There are a lot of options here; by highlighting one and pressing F1 you can get information about each trap and its purpose. You should try this on your own at some point to help you determine what trap is appropriate in what situation. For now, though, press 6'' for "UrW_Trap pit with sharp stakes" and select the direction of your pit. Select each material from your inventory and your character will build the trap. The circle of red triangles on your trap indicate that it is set. '''DO NOT WALK OVER YOUR SET TRAP! If you do it will catch you and possibly injure you very badly, maybe even fatally. Now, look at your trap setup. If an animal tried to approach the shore within about 3-4 tiles of your trap, would it be able do so without walking over it? Remember animals can walk diagonally! If not, you'll have to build some fences around the trap to make it a true choke-point. You can make fences either through the UrW_Trap menu ("Build a Trap-Fence") or through the UrW_Buildings and Constructions menu; ("Fence") there's no difference. The longer you extend your fence, the greater the chance an animal will wander into your trap. Make sure to leave a gap in your fence for your second trap. Next, it's time to make your large deadfall trap. Drop or move 8 slender tree trunks and 10 stones a tile away from the location you want to make your deadfall trap, and be sure you're carrying a branch and a cord. Then stand on or next to the pile of trunks and stones and ''Make Traps, picking '''3 for "UrW_Big Deadfall Trap." Select your UrW_branch and UrW_cord, and then the direction you want to build and you will build the trap. Deadfall traps are designed to catch carnivores, so they're not much good without bait. So either t''hrow a piece of meat on top of the trap or pick ''"B''ait a trap" from the making traps menu to bait the trap. The spiked pit trap is mostly to catch deer so you don't need to bait it, but can if you want to. Technically you don't really need to put carnivore traps in trap-fences since the bait will attract prey without having to force them through a choke-point. Now your trap-fence is all ready; zoom out and you'll have completed the task. Water travel Your next task is to come back to the trap and check it in a couple of days. To complete this task, you have to stay away from any areas with traps for at least a few days. So spend a couple of days exploring, hunting, fishing, making crafts, whatever. If you haven't already, you might want to collect your tanned hide and make some clothing out of it. After a few days, go back and check your traps. Odds are you haven't caught anything, but you should complete your task. If upon entering the trapped area you don't automatically complete your "check the trap" task, avoid the area for a few more days and try again. Your next two tasks in the game-course are to enter a village and trade with someone, both of which you've already done, so you should be able to complete these tasks quickly. Ideally, what you trade for should be a UrW_punt or several UrW_ropes, which you will need for the next task. Your next task is to cross a body of water. To do so you'll need some sort of watercraft. There are two types of watercraft in the game--UrW_punts and UrW_rafts. Punts only weigh 30 pounds but you can't make them. Rafts weigh 80 pounds but you can make them with UrW_tree trunks and three UrW_ropes. You'll get a free UrW_handaxe to do this task. However you don't really want to make a raft unless you have no choice--that extra 50 pounds you have to lug around is not trivial. So find and trade for a punt. Unfortunately UrW_punts are not the most common items in UrW_Driik territory. Unless you were extremely lucky and your starting village had \a punt for sale, you'll probably have to go searching for other villages. For the first time, you're going to go far away from your starting town, so we'll need to make use of our map. Press ''F6 to open the Map screen. There you can see a map of the known areas you've visited, along with indicators for UrW_villages, UrW_shelters, UrW_caves, and the like. Here, press C'' to get a picture of cultural regions. You'll notice that cultural regions are mostly made up of circular "splotches." As you may remember from when you generated your region, villages are usually located close to the dead center of these splotches. So by referring to this map, you can get an idea of where you might want to go to find more villages. If you still can't manage to find a UrW_punt anywhere, bite the bullet and build a UrW_raft. To build a raft, you'll have to deal with tree trunks from larger trees, which up until this point you haven't really had to deal with in any sort of detail. UrW_Tree trunks are incredibly heavy, so you will not be able to lift them. Instead, you will have to ''m''ove them. You'll need three tree trunks to make a raft (Rafts are under "Wooden Items" in the ''M''ake menu) so you'll have to cut a few trees down and then ''m''ove their trunks to an area where you can lash them together with three UrW_ropes. UrW_Cords will work as well. Once you have a UrW_raft or UrW_punt, it's time to cross a body of water. I hope your character doesn't have Hydrophobia as their UrW_phobia! A raft or punt alone is not enough to get you across a body of water though; you'll need a UrW_sesta or UrW_paddle, both of which are can be ''M''ade from the Wooden Items menu. Sestas are only useful in shallow water so make a paddle instead. Find a lake or river and drop your punt or raft by the shore and ''w''ield your paddle. Then you can "walk" out into the water. Cross the lake/river and you've completed this task. Be sure not to forget to pick up your watercraft. Building a house Your next task in the game-course is to actually catch some fish. This shouldn't be too hard, and by now you've probably already done so several times. Go ahead and catch some fish, and you will be given your next task: start building a house. Building a house is something that virtually every character is going to want to do at some point. It gives you a good base of operations away from civilization to store your stuff without fear of thieves, keep warm in the UrW_winter, and start becoming self-sufficient in terms of food production. You can build a house anywhere; however, it is important to try and pick a good location. A good location is generally: * Next to water (preferably a river) * Surrounded by as much impassable terrain (e.g. water) as possible * In a heavily forested area * Close to town You may not be able to get all of these at once, but try to get as many as possible. Try to be near a river especially because they do not freeze over in winter; if you are by a lake or on an island it will freeze over and your settlement will suddenly be approachable from more directions by those who would do you (or your possessions) harm. Being near town is also good in case you need to make an emergency supply rush during winter, or just want a convenient place to trade. To build a house, you will also have to start dealing with UrW_Timbercraft in earnest. Building a house is also a time-consuming process so you will want to minimize your effort by making use of specialized axes. You will need the following types of axes: * A UrW_woodsman's axe, to chop down trees * A broad axe for turning tree trunks into logs and making walls * A carving axe for making walls * A splitting axe to chop tree trunks into boards for doors, ceilings, and floors. Travel from town to town, gathering as many of these as you can. When you're ready, find your spot and start chopping down trees to clear the general area. We're going to build a very small house with an indoor 3x3 tile floorplan, but you can expand it later. Even this construction is not going to be trivial, requiring you to chop down 95 large trees. (more if you want furniture, a little less if you want more than one door) We won't be doing it all in one sitting, though you will probably want to set up a UrW_shelter and get some food in advance, as even this first step is going to take several days. With the area cleared a bit, plan out where you want to put your house. You might want to have a front and back door, with the water 3 or so tiles from the back door for easy access. Once you've got an idea of where you want to put it, make sure you have 16 large trees chopped down. We're going to enlist some help to do the rest later. Once you have 15 tree trunks chopped down, ''m''ove 15 of them to one tile away from where you want to place one of the corners of your house, as they're too heavy to pick up. Next, you'll need to turn those tree trunks into UrW_logs. Stand next to them and open the UrW_Timbercraft menu with ''Alt + f'' and pick ''L to "Carve a trunk into a log." Now repeat the process until you have a pile of 15 logs. Once you have a pile of 15 UrW_logs, stand on top of the pile and pick "Buildings and Constructions" from the M''ake menu, then pick the corner you want to build, and then finally indicate where you want to build it. A few hours later, you will have the first piece of your house built. Now you've completed the task, but your house is currently in a pretty uninhabitable state; it's just a corner. So repeat the process you did for the corner, only you want to build the walls that will attach to that corner. (South and East walls for a southeast corner, for example) Once you're done, you now have three sections of wall, and can build a ceiling and floor in the corner created. Chop the 16th remaining tree trunk into UrW_boards by opening the UrW_Timbercraft menu next to it and pressing ''B to "Split a trunk into boards." Drop 12 of these boards and four slender tree trunks next to where you're going to build the ceiling and floor. Build a floor tile using the same process you did for the walls, except pick "Ceiling and Floor" instead. You now should have a construction vaguely resembling the picture to the right. Your house is now at least partially functional; you can sleep on the floor tile and be protected from the rain. You still have a lot of construction to go, but we'll work on that a little bit later. For now, we're going to move on to the next game-course task; very shortly we'll return to your house and finish it. Growing Food with Agriculture Your next task in the game-course is to plant some food with UrW_Agriculture; you will be given a UrW_shovel and several different types of seeds. Vegetables in the UnReal World take a lot of effort to plant and harvest and by themselves are not as filling as meat or fish, but unlike those food types, never spoil and are very efficient nutrition-wise; you can produce 6 pounds of soup with only 2 pounds of UrW_peas, for example. To grow food, you have to first prepare the soil for planting, and to prepare the soil, you have to set fire to it first. If you want to plant a large field, it can seem tedious to have to gather firewood and burn every tile worth of soil, but by creating controlled wildfires, you can make the work much easier for yourself and actually save yourself some fuel. We're going to set up a 5 x 5 field of plants by creating a controlled wildfire in this manner. The first thing you'll need is some firewood. Cut down a large tree trunk and then open up the UrW_Timbercraft menu with Alt + f'' and select ''"C''hop felled tree into blocks." You'll end up with 8 UrW_wooden blocks instead of a tree trunk. Next, you'll want to use the UrW_Timbercraft Menu to ''"S''plit blocks into firewood" until you have at least 31 pieces of UrW_firewood. Once you have your firewood, find an empty 7 x 7 plot of land. The field we make is only going to be 5 x 5, but you want to make sure none of the surrounding tiles contain flammable material or you may soon have a ranging out-of-control fire on your hands. Forest fires can be amusing but they're not conducive to your character's health. Trees, buildings, shrubs, and anything else made of wood counts as being flammable. Drop two pieces of UrW_firewood on every tile of the first "column" of where your 5 x 5 plot will be. (Two pieces of firewood is the minimum needed to get a fire going) Also drop two pieces of firewood on the top tile of the second "column" of your 5 x 5 plot. Then drop a single piece of firewood on all the remaining tiles of your plot. Your future field should look something like the picture on the right. Now, quickly set fire to every tile that has two pieces of firewood on it. Once all of the tiles are lit, stand a bit away from the fire and wait--you will see that it quickly spreads to all the surrounding tiles with firewood on it. By "surrounding" the top tile with fires from multiple directions, you have created a wildfire that will spread to all surrounding tiles with potential fuel on them. In this manner, you have saved yourself the effort of gathering sufficient fuel and lighting a fire on each tile individually. Once all the tiles are burned out, stand on one of the burned-out fires in of the corners and open your Agriculture menu with ''Alt + a'', and pick ''S to prepare the soil. Your UrW_shovel should be selected automatically and you will prepare the soil for something to be planted. Walk over each individual burned-out fire and repeat the process until all of them have been prepared. You can't plant anything yet; it will take a day or two for the ground to cool off, so go do something else for a while--perhaps continue work on your house. Once the ash is gone from the ground and all you see is prepared soil, you're ready to start planting! Walk on top of a tile of prepared soil and use Alt + a'' to open the Agriculture menu and pick ''P''lant/Sow something. Select either the fistful of peas, fistful of broadbeans, or fistful of turnip seeds and you will plant it. You can plant several tiles worth of fields with a single fistful of peas/broadbeans/turnip seeds, so keep planting until your fields are full of growing crops. You can eat the rest if you want, or save it for further planting. Talking, Pets, and Hired Labor Now it's time to leave your up-and-coming settlement for a while and return to a UrW_village. Your interaction with townspeople has been limited to shopkeepers so far; it's time to learn to engage townspeople in basic conversation, buy a pet, and get some help in building your house. Find a male peasant and talk to him by pressing ''# and then T''. This will open up the talking interface. Be nice and start out by ''G''reeting your new potential friend. Use the number keys to ask his name and any rumors he may know--some may come in handy! Then press ''0 to return to the main chat menu. Next, it's time to A''sk for directions. Here you can ask for directions to (other) villages, lakes, and caves. This is especially useful if you're lost and should encounter someone in the wilderness; they can direct you to the nearest town. However none of this is that useful; what we want to know is if this peasant will be willing to help us build our house. Return to the main chat menu and press ''H to "Ask for Help/Company." Tell the peasant "I'd like to hire a helping hand. Interested?" If he says no, then press Esc to politely excuse yourself and find yourself a peasant that's more willing. If he IS interested, he'll ask for food, but don't hire him yet! First we want to buy a pet from him. Press 0'' to return to the main chat menu and ask to ''B''uy an animal. If there are any animals for sale in the village, he'll ask what kind you want to buy. (If there are none, give up and go to another village and repeat the process) Ideally, you'll want to buy a milk-bearing animal like a UrW_Cow or a UrW_Sheep, but any will really do. At this point the trade interface will open and you'll start trading with the peasant as if you were trading with a shopkeeper. (or anyone else) If you have an extra axe, ideally you should use it as one of your bargaining chips--we'll see why in a moment. Otherwise you should use food to buy the animal if you can. Once you've got a deal, buy your animal and hit ''Esc to exit. Your new purchase will be right beside you and you're given a rope to leash it. Immediately do so by a''pplying your rope to it, otherwise it will run away. You'll have passed your task to buy a domestic animal, and given your next to hire a companion. Immediately talk to the same peasant that you bought the animal from and "Ask for Help/Company" as before. Ask to hire him as a helping hand; if you traded food to him, he may immediately accept your offer! Otherwise, keep giving him food until he's happy and joins you. You've now completed the "UrW_Living in the Wild" game-course and are given your reward of improving your Skills, increasing your Attributes, or learning three new rituals. Improving your skills is probably the best reward; you can pick five more skills to boost. Once you've picked your reward, you can press ''F5 to start the game-course all over again if you want; every time you complete it you'll be given a similar reward. If your new companion doesn't have an axe already, you'll want to give him an extra; buy one if you need to. You're going to use him to help chop down trees for your house, and he'll need an axe for that. (This is why it's a good idea to have used an axe to buy the animal--that way he already has one) You can give your companion the axe (or anything for that matter) by talking to him and choosing to D''eliver an item to him. Now head back to your house-in-progress. Once you're back at your settlement and near your building area, talk to your new companion and press ''C to open the Command menu. Here you can tell your party members to undertake various tasks. You want to pick 2'' to order him to "Fell down some trees." After you do so, you can rest, chop down trees, or any other task--and he will start felling trees on his own. If he stops chopping down trees just talk to him and command him to do it again. Every day, your companion will warn you how many days he's still willing to work for you; before his time runs up you should take him back to town and ''C''ommand him to leave. Otherwise he'll stick around your settlement helping himself to your stuff. At this point you really have all the skills you need to survive in the UnReal World. About the only thing left to do is prepare for the onset of UrW_winter. You can probably do so on your own at this point, but read further for some more useful tips on winter preparation and general survival. Creating a pen for livestock By the time your hired help has gone home, you should have plenty of UrW_tree trunks ready for use in constructing your settlement. Start ''m''oving them toward your building site and continue work on your house. By now you're probably getting annoyed by your leashed animal constantly getting in your way while you try to move stuff around. You can use pets as pack animals but logs and tree trunks are far too heavy for even the sturdiest animal. However if you let it off your leash, it'll run away. So to get it out of your hair, we're going to complete an animal pen. If you haven't completed one already, use 25 logs to finish one of the walls of your house that isn't facing the water. Then make 54 stakes out of slender tree trunks. Using the stakes, build 9 UrW_fences off of this completed wall to create a small 2 x 3 fenced-in area. It should look something like the picture at the right. Then, press ''Alt + m'' to climb over your fence and go inside your pen. Once both you and your animal are inside the pen, ''a''pply its leash to let it free. It can run free now, but won't be able to escape your pen. There's one more thing we need to do to make our animal pen complete. You don't really have to do this but it can be helpful in UrW_winter. Make some boards and build a UrW_shutter in the wall facing the pen. Should you ever decide that you want to butcher one of your animals, you can shoot them through the shutter from the comfort of your own home. Finishing your house With your animal out of the way, you're more free to move stuff around to build your house. But you'll soon discover that the process of dragging tree trunks is extremely tedious, even for your little 3 x 3 house. If you've built your house by the river, you can speed the process a lot by transporting your logs via water. Simply stick to cutting down the trees by the shore and ''m''ove them directly onto your UrW_punt or UrW_raft. Then paddle your way closer to your house and you'll have to move the tree trunks a lot less distance. Finish the outside walls, inside floors and ceilings, and at least one door until your house is completely enclosed. This may take some time. If food becomes a problem, you may want to consider UrW_net fishing. Find a town and buy a net, and press use the UrW_Fishing menu to "Set a net for a catch." You'll need to be a few tiles away from shore so either use ''Alt+''o'' to enter the water and swim out to a good location, or use watercraft to get out to a decent depth. Check the net every three days or so. by selecting "Pull the net up" with from the Fishing menu. With multiple nets, you can stagger their placement, setting one or more out each day so that you can reasonably expect to get a decent catch every day. Once your house is enclosed, you're almost done. Now all you need to do is set up a UrW_cellar, a UrW_fireplace, and a UrW_sleeping bunk. All of these can be made using the same UrW_Buildings and Constructions menu you've used for the rest of your house. The sleeping bunk is easy; you just need 6 UrW_boards and an axe. The cellar and fireplace are trickier since you'll need to scavenge for large UrW_stones. You'll need 45 in total; 35 for the fireplace and 10 for the cellar. You won't be able to carry them all at once so you'll have to make a few trips back to your house. Once you've got them all, construct your fireplace one tile away from your sleeping bunk. (so you stay extra warm while asleep in winter) Then go outside, and one tile or so away from the door, build a cellar. For the cellar, you'll need 6 UrW_boards and 6 UrW_slender trunks on the ground in addition to your stones, and a UrW_shovel in your inventory. Once you've built your cellar, you should put your food in it. Cellars delay food spoilage by quite a bit and as such should always where you store any extra meat or fish. (Vegetables don't spoil so are optional) At this point, you're almost done--all you need to do is build a UrW_fence around the perimeter of your settlement to keep intruders out. You can put traps in or near this fence too if you would like. If climbing over a fence every time you enter or exit your house annoys you, you can build a UrW_door in the middle of the fence to act as a gate, though this will reduce your settlement's security by a bit. Once the fence is finished, build any extra furniture/shutters in your house if you feel like it, and you're done! You can expand your settlement and make more buildings later, or use this as your base of operations from now on. Getting better protection Now you're really established, and can pretty much do whatever you want until UrW_winter rolls around. However, preparation is important, so as you travel around, keep an eye out for new UrW_villages that will have items you need. One of the things you'll need for winter is better UrW_armor. You may have been collecting armor already, but if you haven't, being well-dressed is extremely important for surviving the bitter cold that comes in the winter months. Press A to get a look at your armor screen. You'll get an overview of how well you're protected on each area of the body. Overall protection actually means very little, though; by checking ''Blunt, 'P'oint, 'S'queeze, 'E'dge, 'T'ear, and 'W'armth respectively, you can see how well each body part is protected from that type of damage. Some damage types are more important than others: * Blunt damage is delivered by falls from trees and a lot of animals (including many two-legged animals) so is pretty important. * Only humans with stabbing weapons can deliver Point damage so this is one type that that is less important to worry about. * Squeeze protection can be pretty much safely ignored as Squeeze attacks are incredibly rare--only UrW_bears deal them. * Only humans with bladed weapons deal Edge damage so it's of lesser importance. * Tear protection is important--the nastiest wildlife tends to rely on tear attacks a lot. * Warmth is by far the most important protection, as it allows you to survive in winter without excessive UrW_frostbite. During your travels, layer on as much clothing as possible. You'll take a hit to your mobility but the added protection is worth it. Pay special attention to your Warmth--if your Warmth armor display is not totally dark green when winter arrives you will soon regret it. Surviving your first winter The best way to survive UrW_winter in the UnReal World is to prepare well. In addition to armor, you're going to need a set of UrW_skis and a UrW_ski stick. They can be crafted but both require animal skins; 4 pounds of UrW_hide for the skis and 1 pound of UrW_leather for the ski stick. The former you can get from game, but the latter is harder to come by from wild animals; you may have to buy a UrW_pig, UrW_cow, or UrW_dog and slaughter it for its leather. With a set of skis 'a'pplied, and a ski stick 'w'''ielded, you can travel over the snow extremely quickly; without them trudging through the snow will fatigue you with every step. More important than the skis though is an ample source of UrW_food. Start smoking large amounts of meat and fish and stash them in your cellar. Use lots of UrW_nets to catch plenty of fish. Plant large fields of crops and collect them, or forage for vegetables in the fields outside villages. UrW_Broad beans are especially useful because they can be used to produce Bean stew. Bean stew is very filling and you can produce 6 pounds of it from only 2 pounds of beans. Pea soup is also very good, though not quite as efficient. When the winter months kick in, you'll have the opportunity to make dried meat and fish. Dried meat and fish are like their smoked equivalents, only better because they can go for many months without spoiling. For this reason, you should save your dried meat/fish as an emergency food. In addition to food, you'll need a good source of timber. You'll only need to feed the fire in your UrW_fireplace with fuel once every day and a few trees' worth of UrW_firewood will be enough to last you the whole winter. Also collecting large amounts of UrW_wooden blocks to practice making (and carving) UrW_wooden bowls is a good idea, as there are going to be a whole lot of days where it's too cold to go outside and you'll need something to do. Read the UrW_winter article for more information on tips for winter survival, but at this point the survival techniques you've already learned should be enough to see you through. Future adventures At this point you've pretty much learned all the survival techniques you need to make it in the UnReal World. How you proceed is now up to you. Some ideas: * Explore your entire region * Go spelunking and hunt for UrW_bears * Wipe out a few UrW_Njerpez camps * Try out the "UrW_Advanced Adventures" game-course (Warning--you'll have to change regions and lose your house for this one) * Build a large settlement with multiple buildings * Set up a giant trap-fence and amass a huge stockpile of equipment trading with furs Good luck, and happy hunting!